Ecliptor
Ecliptor is Astronema's second-in-command and the Princess' father figure. He raised Astronema after she was kidnapped by Darkonda, teaching her to be evil; he does have compassion though. His name may be a pun off of the word "Eclipse". Ecliptor was one of the most lethal fighters in the known universe and the veteran of countless battles. It is believed that he is responsible for the catastrophe on KO-35 that caused the settlers to evacuate. Nobody seems to know where Ecliptor came from adding a greater sense of mystery to this legendary warrior. Ecliptor has worked with the villainous bounty hunter Darkonda in the past and since then has formed an immense hatred for him. Although his true motives are unclear one thing is certain, he seems fueled by his hatred for Luke the Red Space Ranger (probably because he thinks Luke will turn Astronema good). Ecliptor has followed Luke to numerous planets with the intention of destroying him once and for all. Ecliptor's immense power and strength make him more than a match for Luke or any other Ranger. However, he did save Luke from being killed by Darkonda on one occassion, presumably out of not wanting Astronema to finding out one day her brother was killed by one of her monsters. Ecliptor was built, not born, as a creature of evil. He was charged with raising the captured into a life of evil, so that he would become evil. Ecliptor is Dark Specter's most devoted acolyte. It is sometimes implied that Ecliptor is more devoted to keeping Astronema safe than to his evil cause, which would suggest some kind of love, or at least a protective instinct. Ecliptor was rivals with Darkonda, a bounty hunter who worked for Dark Specter to capture Buster. Darkonda treats Ecliptor with disdain, always trying to one-up him. Darkonda can also merge with Ecliptor to form a powerful entity named Darkliptor. In this form, Darkonda is dominant, but Ecliptor can force them apart if he is strong enough. Ecliptor has even killed Darkonda on three occasions, during one of which, he saved Luke from a booby trap. Personality Ecliptor is a merciless and brutal being who delights in combat and destruction. In fact, Ecliptor is the only villain in the United Alliance of Evil who is not interested in ruling the universe. His primary objective, aside from protecting his princess Astronema, is the destruction of Luke. Despite this, Ecliptor has show to have some kind of paternal affection towards Astronema. This feeling is stronger than his evil motives. Ecliptor treats Astronema as both his queen and his daughter, offering advice when needed. He is always quick to reaffirm that Astronema is, and always has been, evil - although this is not the case. When Astronema learns the truth about her past, Ecliptor confesses that she was not born evil, and that he raised her to be evil. His love for Astronema ultimately culminated in him allowing her and the Power Rangers to escape Dark Specter's trap. Unfortunately, when he was captured by Darkonda, Ecliptor was transformed into a being of pure evil, with no feelings towards Astronema. When he discovered her sneaking aboard the Dark Fortress, he was quick to capture her and delivered her to Darkonda to suffer the same fate he had. Despite Dark Specter and Darkonda's alterations, Ecliptor retained vestiges of his original personality. He remained intensely loyal to Astronema and even supported her secret plot to overthrow Dark Specter. He also continued to despise Darkonda, and was quite happy when the newly brainwashed Astronema ordered him to throw Darkonda off the Dark Fortress. When he was in the final moments of his life, Ecliptor managed to free himself from some of his programming and felt the paternal love towards Astronema he once felt. When Astronema was accidentally killed by Luke, he grieved for her and swore revenge on Luke. His last act is to shield Astronema's body from Zordon's energy wave. Due to his kindness and loyalty towards Astronema, even when she'd turned to the side of good, it seems strange that he was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave while far worse villains such as Rita, Zedd, and Divatox were given a second chance at life. It is most likely due to the fact that Ecliptor was - by his own admission - created a creature of evil. Furthermore, considering that Zordon's wave demorphed the Rangers - including Luke - Ecliptor might have taken the opportunity to finish Luke off had he survived. Abilities Ecliptor is a skilled fighter and swordsman and has great endurance, demonstrating resistance to a number of attacks and invincibility, since he may appear to be destroyed one day but show up later perfectly fine. Ecliptor is said to be one of the best warriors in the universe. Only the Red Space Ranger and Darkonda are the only ones with powers equal to Ecliptor's. His powers are: Nigh-Invulnerability: Ecliptor's remarkable endurance makes him nearly invulnerable to most forms of attack. He may even be invincible since he has apparently been destroyed several times only to show up again days later in top fighting form, though it is possible he was simply rebuilt. Hologram Projecion: Ecliptor can create a Cyber Shadow of himself or his head. Ecliptor projects a three dimensional transparent image of himself or his head into the air and from it he can see what it sees and fight through it (either by hand to hand combat or by firing energy blasts). Body Parts Separation: Ecliptor's head can detach from his body and both parts can fight simultaneously. Illusions: Ecliptor can create more than 6 illusions of himself at the same time in order to confuse his enemies. Energy Projection/Telkinesis: Ecliptor can discharge massive amounts of energy from his body causing conventional damage or he can harness it into telekinetic power allowing him to manipulate objects from a distance. He primarily fires energy bolts from his hands or energy beams from his eyes. The reprogrammed Ecliptor can fire explosive rounds from each of his five fingers on his left hand. Claws: Ecliptor has a rack of razor sharp claws that can shred through steel on his left knuckles. Giant Size: He was also able to, when given a powerful enough energy boost, for him to turn into a giant, far more powerful red version of himself. In this form, he was powerful enough to destroy the Delta Megazord with one slash and seriously damage the Space Rangers' other Megazords single-handedly. He even had a small advantage over the Power Rangers during the hand-to-hand combat after the Astro Megazord battle, even going as far as to grab the Astro Megazord Saber's blade and chop it right off; however, Luke used a combination of Battlizer and Spiral Saber attacks to explosively send him back to his regular form and cause him to retreat in the process. Weapons Ecliptor's primary weapon is his sword which like him is black with green lines, the Ecliptor can project powerful energy blasts from his sword. Ecliptor's sword, like him, was also upgraded after his brainwashing; the sword now had sharp edges on the blade and also had three buttons on the hilt which allowed him to do special attacks with his sword. Fights Ecliptor is a serial killing-machine who brutally fights the Power Rangers in anger. He fights off Jason and defeats him by him and Jason charge at one another, each blocking each other's hit and grabbing each other's arms, which Ecliptor uses to pin down Jason's right arm roughly, then headbutt him away. Category:Power Rangers: In Space